[unreadable] Brain imaging methods such as functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), magnetic source imaging (MSI) and diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) are rapidly evolving as essential tools for assaying normal and abnormal brain function. The overall goal of this research is to enhance our understanding of the relationship between the signals measured using these imaging techniques and the underlying neural activity. We propose to conduct a series of experiments in anesthetized macaque monkeys to examine the correlation between functional brain imaging signals, specifically the BOLD signals of fMRI, the modeled current sources of MSI, and the imaging of white-matter tracts with DTI, with "gold standard" single and multi-unit electrophysiological recordings, and neuroanatomical tracing techniques. The specific aims are 1) To measure the stimulus evoked changes in magnitude, location and timing of functional brain imaging signals and relate them to changes in underlying neural activity, 2) To correlate non-invasive anatomic connectivity measures derived from tractography of DTI with connectivity derived using neuroanatomical techniques, and 3) To compare measures of functional connectivity based on the covariance of fMRI and MSI time-series with anatomic connectivity derived from DTI and neuroanatomic studies. These experiments represent a unique collaborative effort to combine several techniques in the same animal to generate a better understanding of the ability of modem imaging techniques to track changes in the nervous system under varying stimulus conditions and to uncover the circuitry necessary for complex sensory abilities. Our efforts are among the first to bridge the gap between imaging, neurophysiology and anatomy, an essential step in relating the wealth of electrophysiological recording data from macaque monkeys to the human cortex, and in understanding complex functions such as the sensory integration necessary for cognitive processes like object recognition and language. [unreadable] [unreadable]